User talk:Tama63
Tama63's Talkpage Lego Pirates Video Game | POTCO Players | Community|potco you decide| My Wiki REMEMBER to sign your messages using ~~~~ so I know who to get back to |} ---- Um.... You sent the css to me.... Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 20:19, May 27, 2011 (UTC) MediaWiki Thank you for your help on fixing the admin comment colors. I also made it easier to see Goldvane's and Shadow's colors in the page history. -- 20:45, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Sigs needs BADLY Tama I need help with sigs on another Wiki http://piratesonlineplayerscafe.wikia.com/wiki/~_Pirates_Online_Players_Cafe_~_Wiki thx we really needs sigs. 'Jason YelloweagleTalk Edits' 08:26, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Sigs Ok I'll ask I think they will let you since you do so good on this Wiki. But Keira doesn't come on for... sometime this morning I'll get back to you about it. 'Jason YelloweagleTalk Edits' 09:30, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Tama you seem intelligent and have experience on this Wiki, why dont you set up your own Wiki as a social Portal for this one? It could be a Nation Wiki as people on this one want to make pages and empires such as England. Its an idea I just thought of at the top of my head crazy it is though. 'Lord Usman Strider CBN President' 15:58, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Nice one however I wasnt directly thinking about setting it up at all, just an idea not a thing that I and others would set up now. Wiki Question? Hey tama63 out of curiousity how did you learn all these codes for stuff and could you tell me that way i could do some stuff like you do? 16:08, June 1, 2011 (UTC) RE RE Wiki question So there you learn all your codes then? Ok thx btw i saw the Daggerpaine Inustries tab thing do you mind is i you this code? 16:21, June 1, 2011 (UTC) kk thx btw what's the new page with all those pages are those like where you get ur codes? 16:26, June 1, 2011 (UTC) New Userbox Hey Tama could u make me a userbox for the Light Brigade using this picture pls or this picture either one - Thx :p ... Please dont be a kiss up. As for the page, none of it was ment to be insulting, all of the people i added loved it and found it to be very funny. I dont believe you saw the page or knew both sides of the coin and that 2 admins approved of it so please dont kiss up like i said before. thanks, Francis Bluehawk 19:27, June 1, 2011 (UTC)Francis Bluehawk CaptainEzekiel 23:48, June 1, 2011 (UTC)Captain Ezekiel That picture is the Logo of the Devil worshipers The triangle with circle Spotligth Request Hi. POTCO Wiki is generally in good shape. However you do have about 130 . Could you please sort them out? Let me know on my talk page when you have done that. -- Wendy (talk) 01:34, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Category The FAOTW have their own category and i think that you should ask one of the admins to allow you to make a category for the WIki-Oscar winners. Because it was ur idea to ask you first. 13:49, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Well i think it'll be okay cause also they added it as a new feature so i think you should ask one of the admin and say what they think 14:09, June 3, 2011 (UTC) rofl i need help with this template, i was editing then i gave up then i used ur code then i went just start from scratch i was going to use an old code of mine relax i'll get rid of it XD 18:54, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Check it Sorry bout the copy thing i needed help with it then i got a new idea check it out and tell me what you think. Click here 19:03, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ok it won't make much difference XD the picture's are white Question My treasure chest is going to be mainly for my uses just in case i forget something but how do i put it like this 19:15, June 3, 2011 (UTC) just send me the code i'll do it myself how i checked source mode and it just said " like this " oh btw love the new treasure chest pic thx :) oh nvm figured it out ok now thier ending up like this How do i put it like the first picture? 19:29, June 3, 2011 (UTC) oh ok Please post in this box Ok listen You edited Captain Chris Jericho you said he is not a Pirate Lord, when he is, and please I am begging you, dont edit my pages without asking me first alrihgt? I'd like us to be friends. Пиратский король капитан Джим Логан 16:10, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Response ITs ok, I just want you to know, you can get in trouble if you edit a page without asking the creator's permission. Пиратский король капитан Джим Логан 16:22, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I made it so it doesn't say the "User:" part. 'NeverSayNever lol' Help Please help this page out: East India Trading Co. Bank. The tab needs help. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 21:33, June 5, 2011 (UTC) More help -_- Sorry I keep bothering. I'm not that far in coding. But the favicon in not changing. I'm also having trouble adding this image into the middle of the welcome section. ALSO I need help moving my Activity up so it's beside the site map. Again, sorry if I'm starting to annoy you. Congratulations Congratulation my friend! You have reached 20 voted, and I now promoted you to administrator and rollback! Welcome to the admin team! I look forward to working with you! 'NeverSayNever lol' You Comments And History Your comments and editing highliting are now DarkSlateGray. If you wish to change it, go ahead. But to nothing that is already taken. You can change it at MediaWiki:Wikia.css, bur you knew that. Haha. 'NeverSayNever lol' Pearson wants to meet you ingame Pearson told me to send you a message, he was wondering if you could shoot an interview of him and Rainbow, regarding his return, and the spanish succession crisis. Ask a few questions, and we would be honored. We also request that you attend the Western Royalties Dinner, this thursday at 7pm eastern time. Have a good day. ~ Admiral Spade stalk box help Hey can u help me on The Light page in that stalk box i put a picture of the new banner for TSOL and when i published it it just showed a link to the pic can u make that link become the picture so its in the stalk box for everywon to see pls - My new and best sig yet :p TY :p Congrats on the rights! -applauds- --[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 19:46, June 6, 2011 (UTC) O'malley would also like to congratulate you.--''Shade'' 19:48, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Matthew also says not to let the other Admins get into your brain.--''Shade'' 19:49, June 6, 2011 (UTC)